Parallel
by BlindRider
Summary: When a rabbit hunt changes into a void discovery, Dipper and Mabel finds their selves transferred to a parallel universe, with only one difference... the existence of their beloved Gravity Falls town had been wiped out! On the way of finding a way back, the twins discovers two new friends to venture along in their journey... excluding that yellow dorito
1. Void

A small little note, I suggest readers to read the whole of chapter one and two to get a grip of what's happening :D but as usual, enjoy!

* * *

"Oww.." Mabel winced in pain as her twin brother heals up her wound through a spell that he's reading out. " _Recuperare Vulnere_ " Dipper slowly chants the spell, also while thinking out in his mind of just how did they ended up stuck at the bottom of a newly-found cave when they were suppose to be chasing a small, white, innocent rabbit his twin sister wanted to catch as a "companion" for her pet pig Waddles.

He then finishes casting out his spell, looking back at the gash Mabel has, right on her knee. The spell apparently did a pretty good job as it slowly sends smoke running up from the wound as it starts to heal. Mabel hissed out in pain as the smoke still comes up running. She looks around at her surrounding, also checking up on what Dipper is doing.

While she's looking around, Dipper checks up his surroundings to find that he couldn't see anything but rocks, rocks, and even more rocks as he check the hole they went through. He then turns back towards Mabel to check up on herself. "Hey.." Mabel looked up from her wound and shows out a somewhat hold-back smile while saying "Hey.."

Dipper looked down to her wound and asks worryingly "How you holdin' up?" which Mabel replied with a small smile "I'm kind of fine..." she looks up to see a relieved yet still worried Dipper as he puts up a weak smile and checks around the cave again. Due to the that they fell there when chasing a rabbit she wanted, she felt the need of apologizing "Hey Dipper... I'm sorry.." Dipper looks back with an understanding face, but with his softest voice he asked "For what?"

She twiddle her thumbs regretfully while Dipper sat down right next to her "Y'know for getting us into this cave... if I didn't have to like force you to chase that thing.. we wouldn't have been here." Dipper looked back noticing his twin's highly regretting face "Relax... it's not really your fault, if I had looked around better, we would've probably avoided this cave" Mabel looked back at him. Giving a warm smile in which he replied with another. Dipper though, apparently hasn't finished his sentence "Besides.. I'm pretty sure since we've kinda gone this far, Grunkle Ford would probably be looking for us-" his sentence was cut by a loud scream from none other than their Grunkle Ford "Dipper! Mabel!? Where are you two?" followed by some more screams from their other friends "Hey guys! The food's gettin' cold if you two don't hurry!" this is time it's coming from their redhead friend Wendy.

In notice of how close the screams are, Dipper instantly raise up to alert "Grunkle Ford! Wendy! Guys, we're down here!"

Meanwhile up above, Grunkle Ford seem to have heard Dipper's call "Boy where are you!?" but his question was soon answered on it's own as he failed to notice a small opening at the ground and just falls right through. The twins were caught by surprise as they suddenly see their great uncle slip through the gaping whole and landed right in front of them. Mabel just stood up in surprise of seeing their usually cautious Grunkle struggling to get back up to his feet alongside with Dipper's help "Grunkle Ford! It's great to see you join us here"

Grunkle Ford then let's out a few cough and dusts off his clothes "Thank you Dipper, but sorry Mabel I didn't seem to get the invitation to go down here.." Mabel let's out a quick laugh and looks around her once again "Speaking of the venue... what is this place?" Dipper checked his journal, but then soon was stopped by his great uncle "Don't mind checking the journal I've never even been here before!" as he himself checked the walls nearby.

They were then interrupted by the voice of Wendy "Hey dude! You okay down there?" she asks right at the top of the cave. Grunkle Ford looks up and yells back "We're alright here Wendy!"

Wendy then realized that he said _we_ "Wait what do you mean by we?" the question was soon answered with two other calls "Hey Wendy!" "Wendy! You should come down here and check out the place!" she quickly brighten up "Dipper! Mabel! Why are you two there?" Dipper just screams back "Uuuh, it's kind of a long story" and right as he finished his sentence he heard another shout "Hey Soos! They're all down here" he heard more footsteps closing in and another voice "Dudes! Oh I'm so glad you both are just okay- Wait hold on, dude where you going-" he then was caught of guard with a glimpse of a flannel green slides down right in front of him, and in just a blink of an eye, his best friend redhead teenager is already standing casually right in front of him with a wide smile "Hey dork.." she says.

He let's out a sheepish smile and a bit shy as well "Hey..." Mabel just watches beside Grunkle Ford and squeals at how the two are sharing a moment "Wow you two definitely are the perfect couple.." Dipper just puts out a shy smile with beet red face. Usually he would deny to death about it, but now with some actually going on. He suppose it's all and all fine to let his sister gloat over it. He and his now girlfriend shares a bit of a smile before deciding to check around the surrounding cave. "Whoa what is this place.." the not so easily amused over nature teenager says when she discovers a glowing surrounding in the rocks and the also around the ceiling.

Dipper was as same amused as her "Yeah, kinda surprised that we didn't came here before.. it looks amazing" Grunkle ford then shouts out to Soos, who has been waiting for a call up above "Soos! I need you to tell Stanley that we'll probably be here for a bit, at the meantime.. can you fetch us a ladder?" he ordered. With no doubt, the casual handy man just replied "Sure thing Mr. Pines! I'll be back before you know it" he then walks away towards their camping spot, while the four at the cave, continues exploring.

Meanwhile up above, Soos came running back to their camping spot, with Grunkle Stan seemingly annoyed of the wait he was forcefully put through. "Soos! Where are the others? These beefs aren't gonna eat them selves are they?" with his usual short-mind, Soos just answers "Ooh, I'll eat them if you don't want it!" Stan just lets out a grunt and reminds his handyman "Soos! The question!"

Soos reminds himself of what the question was, and when it came to mind, he instantly piped out "Oh yeah dude, their like stuck inside a cave and they say they're gonna go looking around for a bit. Plus your other dude told me to fetch a ladder for them, so I'll see you later Mr. Pines!" he quickly slips away to right to the mystery cart he arrived on, and started up the engine. Stan was left fazed with his answer "Wait, Soos! Wait!" but it was too late as he saw the man drove away back to the direction of the Mystery Shack. He then heaved a heavy sigh and thought to himself, _For the love of cash, what did you get those two into again Ford?_

Going back to the situation at the cave, the four people there instantly went to alert mode after a hard vibration had cause Grunkle Ford's paranormal detector device to lit up. He himself is on full alert mode due to the fact that any supernatural, isn't a good thing to have for a family free time.

They continued tracing the source of the vibration, until finally Dipper gives out a loud whisper (in order to less trigger the vibrations) while pointing rather excitingly yet also worryingly "Guys, look there's something glowing down there!" they all gather around the big rock Dipper was pointing at, and soon discovers that there is another way down in which has a vibrant blue light pulsating out of the pathway.

After examining the trek, Dipper then gave a silent command to the other three to follow his lead. After going down a path that seemed treacherous yet surprisingly safe, they soon arrived at the foot of the cave and immediately are captivated and astonished by the view that had welcome them and seem to be awaiting them at that bottom part of the cave.

All four of them can only gasp as they discover a seemingly natural void, that's slowly pulsating and filling up the whole entire part of the wall, they were standing in front of. They all froze in amazement before Grunkle Ford then realize the type of situation they're probably going to face. In fast pace, he immediately took control of the situation "Everyone, stand back!" as he pulls out another device that seemed like a power calculator, the other three stood back, being on high alert towards anything that could happen.

Grunkle Ford couldn't seem to believe what he saw. The years he spent on investigating the odd mysteries of Gravity Falls, he never seen anything impulsed power anything like the void in front of them. "This is unbelievable, this is very near impossible to have occurred.."

Dipper on the other hand, is very much intrigue by what the void is capable of "I wonder what it's doing here.." Wendy just stood back "Beats me, but if I were you dude I'll probably just chill back.." and right as she finishes her sentence, a loud strike began to occur from the big void and suddenly, the void began to emit a force that instantly pull all four of them back, causing them to lose stability. Grunkle Ford then notices that the power meter becomes unstable and gives out a quick warning "It's starting to repulse, everyone get back now!"

They all then tried to make they're way towards the cave opening back. But then, a small thunder quickly took off from the portal and breaks the rock Mabel was holding on, causing her to lose her grip and instantly gets pulled. "Whoaah, guys help!" Dipper then notices her frantic cry, and without hesitation he quickly released of his grip and floats quickly to his twin sister's assistance, leaving Wendy flabbergasted "Dude, what are you doing!" she yelled in panic. Dipper then tried his best to grip upon a small rock while trying to maintain his hold on Mabel's hand.

A wave of panic swept over Grunkle Ford "Kids! Hold on there!" but due to the intensely high power of the void, Dipper was not one to hold on any longer "I can't... get a... grip..." he says as he used every last strength that he has to hold on. He looked up, to see the face of his Grunkle and girlfriend, completely horrified of the situation.

The void then released one more thunder, which took strike on Dipper's holding hand, causing him to shriek in pain and release his grip.

As he releases, the two others just stares in horror and screams out "Kids!" "Dipper!" he looked back and stares into his twin sister's eyes, as they are engulfed in a bright blue coat, not knowing what would happen as they're vision turns completely black.

Upon witnessing the two of his nephew entering the void, he felt the need to jump in. But as he was about to do the said thing, he felt a strong, reassuring tug at his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw the jade eyes of Wendy, seemingly pleading him to stay where he is. He then stops his act and watch with his heart falling through his stomach as his two nephew disappeared completely through the big black void.

After seemingly catching his prey, the void then decides to calm down and stops it's act completely and returns to the state that they first found it. Calm and peaceful. But after snatching two of his beloved ones, with one was a soulmate to her and the other is one of her closest dearest friends. The two could not help but stares at it silently, filed with hatred, rage, and sadness. But after some minutes of recompiling himself, Ford took actions of his own "Wendy.." the teenager sat next to him, stares him back with eyes almost about to turn into a waterfall, but tries her very best to hold it and chokes out "Y-yeah?"

Ford took one look at the void and confidently says "We're going to need to get to work.."


	2. What's your name?

_Meanwhile, at another miles-away place_

A loud crash woke the teenage boy up. Yet he know exactly what is occurring right outside his window, alongside a shouting from the outside "Caspar! Get yourself out here!"

Apparently the boy seemingly has fallen asleep right at his computer. he stood up with a grunt and shouts back "Be right there Mom!" he also then took a look at a poster outside of his room that his nineteen year-old sister had put up "Science Expo today... how bad could it get?"

"Talking to yourself nerd?" someone apparently had eavesdrop him, which surprised him to see his sister with a big grin coming in from behind the door. He gives a small smirk "Aren't you the nerd here?" his sister just gave him a quick punch to the arm and skips out of the room.

He then focuses on what to wear for the day of accompanying his sister to the science event she's been dying to go to. After minutes of thinking, he ends up picking up his normal jeans, blue t-shirt, accompanied by his favorite red-sleeves jacket. He went out of his room, to find his sister carrying a bag full of notes of what things to check out right at the expo. Apparently, he failed to notice that the load is a bit much. So with a hefty effort, Amanda had Caspar to carry some of her stuff. He didn't enjoy it one bit, but as he was about to argue, Amanda just says "A true man doesn't just denies a woman's request..." which was enough to make him carry some of the bags Amanda was carrying, although unwillingly.

As he went out to his family garage, he is welcomed by the bright smile of his mother, who has been standing nearby the car "Casparrr.. come here you little sleepy head!" he gives a small, tired, yet convenient smile and hugs his mother dearly, "Gonna miss you mom.." his mother just gives an unsure look "Probably you would forget about this in like a day.. or even an hour"

"Hehe..." he let's slip an agreeing smile "Probably two or three days.. but I won't forget you both coming home, no worries" his father then steps in to garage carrying his last bags of clothes and supplies for the trip he and his wife is about to embark in. "Sure you're gonna be okay here son?" his father asks reassuring, in which Caspar just replies "No doubt about it Pops" he then gave his father a fist bump as he climbs on the car. His mother then reminded Amanda "Oh yeah Manda, you know where the credit card is right?" Amanda gave a strong nod and a thumbs up, her mother replies with a smile and smoothly ruffles her daughters hair "I'm going to miss you.." with a kiss on the cheeks, her mother then turns to Caspar, "Come here the now man of the house" she ruffles his hair as well and gives him a kiss on the cheeks "And be sure to accompany your sister to that science expo that she's going to okay?"

He replied with an unenthusiastic tone "Yeah... I got all her stuff into the trunk, we'll be going right as you both are" his father then gives a last message to the two brother and sister "Be safe guys! And don't get into any trouble!" the two teenagers just looked at each other with a playful look in their eyes "We won't! Have a safe and fun trip you two!"

"Bye kids!" their mother wave out as the car exited the garage, the two continued waving until the car took a turn which puts the car out of sight. Caspar looked at his sister "You lock the door already?" his sister answered with a nod "Yeah" while fiddling with the house key. Caspar then instantly turns forward "Last to the car gets to the delivery!" he quickly made a mad dash towards the car, in which Amanda could only respond "Hey! Not fair!" the two then sprints while laughing away towards their car. Prepared for a day full of nerd biz.

* * *

Dipper awoke with a start. He rubs his eyes and looks all around him, finding himself all alone in a vast landscape white, as if he's inside the realms of his own mind. He took a quick stroll in what seems to be and endless view of white, until he spots something that seems out of place among the whiteness. The spot then seemingly moves around and it quickly became clear that it wasn't white. He squints his eyes to detect a several arrays of colors and he instantly recognizes it "Mabel!" he screamed out loud.

He ran towards the spot, in which it does likewise. As they get closer the spot becomes way more clearer and shows a teary Mabel running towards her dearest brother "Dipper!" she then launches herself towards him, which caught him by surprise "Whoa whoa whoa hold ON!" but it was too late, a second later he's sent sprawling onto the ground as his twin sister gave him the most crushing hug he ever felt. Which was then followed by an embarrassed yet relieved statement from Mabel "Sorry.. just.. happy to see you again" while smiling warmly. Dipper then stood to his feet "Yeah, me too.." then he looked at the surrounding landscape "Where are we?"

Mabel just shrugs her shoulder "Don't know, that hole in the cave wall must have transported us here.." she looks around as well. They then continued walking around until something they saw made them stop and get's surprised of what they're seeing.

Three similar voids suddenly pops out of nowhere. The only difference between those voids is that they all have three different colors. One red, one blue, and more baring the color green. They looked at it and tries to figure it out. Dipper looked at it in confusion yet curious to find out whether one of it would take them back home. As they were trying to choose, the blue void suddenly lit up, causing them to turn up to it. And right before they knew it, the void struck two thunder waves each directing to each one of them. They both tried holding each others hand, but the thunder wave then dragged them both and they seemingly entered the void, not knowing where it will lead them to.

* * *

Caspar just sat lazily on a bench, while in front of him, his sister is going crazy over some technical atom module that seemed to interest her so much. Amanda thugh noticed his bored and got closer to him at the intention of teasing him. She walked up to the bench his brother is in and pokes him with a playful tone "Enjoying the 'view'?" the seemingly sleepy teenager just gaze upward and gave a sly smirk "At least I'm not the one doing delivery tonight" Amanda grunts and slowly punches Caspar's arm, followed by the teen's devious laugh.

Amanda decided to give her little brother some encouragement "C'mon little bro.. you're good at these stuff aren't ya? Why not try to solve that super tricky math quiz that they always give every year?" Caspar just yawns and says "I don't need to cause I already did, here ya go" he gave her a piece of paper which is full of mathematical scribble that she didn't even bother to look at, but at the bottom of the page, she saw a certain number written in conclusion of the quiz. She then hears an announcement "The price for this year's quiz winner is the super high tech E-157 V-type Flux-phone!" that alone was enough to gave Amanda a quick shock, but she figured it wasn't fair due to the fact that actually solved the quiz wasn't her.

She looks down at her once again yawning brother, which he notices and asks "Anything else you want me to do sis?" she looked down to the piece of paper, and hands it over to Caspar "C'mon, it's time for you to grab the price" apparently Caspar couldn't quiet catch on "What prize?" Amanda rolls her eyes in thoughts of how he sometimes can be a very blank person, though he's probably the smartest person she's yet to know in the whole world. "That phone they just mentioned for winning this quiz! No one actually ever won this thing so it'll be cool to see you win it!"

For a fact in his mind, Caspar wasn't quite interested to win. But seeing his sister's hopeful eye, he rounds up his decision, _A man never brings his self first upon any business_. He looks back up towards his sister, and hands the paper back to her "Hey, I'm not really in for this thing" his sister looked down in a bit of a disappointment, but then understands "I get it, your not the kind of-" her sentence thought were cut by her brother's own "But, since it's already there.. why not you go take the prize home?" while looking towards the piece of paper that she's currently holding. Amanda instantly lit up "Really?" Caspar just shrugs his shoulders "It'll be a waste of my thinking if you don't, but in anyways, that's the least I can do for ya" his sister then bounces happily with his approval and gives him a tight hug "Love ya bro!" she says with an immense squeeze. Trying his best, Caspar can only choke out "L-likewise" he then manages to take a deep breath right after his sister had released him and goes jumping straight towards the answer counter. He let's out a small smile and mutters to himself "Some things just never change.." he then stood up and decided to take a casual stroll through the expo "Now let's what these guys have in store"

Meanwhile, Amanda came racing up through to the answer counter and quickly gave the answer. The clerk looked towards the paper and looked back with a big grin stamped on her face "Congratulations! Now if you would follow me to the stage.." Amanda squeals excitedly and follows the clerk, which then raised the curtains "Ladies and gentleman! May I present you, the first ever Science Expo Quiz winner, Amanda Griving!" the crowd looked up and gave a round of applause, some in disappointment yet some in genuine happiness. Amanda's smile turns even wider than it has ever been. It went a bit more larger as she saw Caspar giving two thumbs up in the back of the crowd, which she replies with another double thumbs up and a wide smile.

She then went own stage, only to get bumped towards some kind of a interpretation of a material transferring device, she playfully exclaimed "Well don't mind if I do!" she presses he simulation button, only to then have the device shudders inn electricity an made a big flash in front of her, alongside a big puff of smoke.

"Whoa, what happened to this thing?" she clears the smoke. Only then to find two startled and confused pre-teens sitting right in front of her "Hold on, this thing actually transfers stuff?" she looked down towards the two pre-teens that came out of nowhere "Hey you two!"

The two of them then looked up in a startled look "W-who are you?" the boy one said, while the girl just stutters out "W-whe-where are we?"

Amanda finds it a bit odd, but she decided to answer the question "You're in the worlds biggest science expo right here in Florida!" she presented the whole expo to them, which to her surprise, only makes them even way more startled while stuttering "H-how did we get here?" this made Amanda fall to confusion, she decided to ask the seemingly more mature boy "You guys didn't like ride here?" the two of them just gave a no. She then decided to ask their names "What are the names of you two?" as she thought, both of them didn't seem sure of telling her their names, but she gave them her reassurance "No worries, I'm not anyone bad! My name is Amanda, Amanda Griving"

They both shook their hands although shaking, they then gave a nod towards each other "My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines. And this is my sister, Mabel"


	3. On the way

The situation was beyond confusion. Amanda no idea of how to two pre-teens manages to get there, the same confusion can be said for Dipper and Mabel since all they did was accidentally getting pulled in by a void they just discovered and getting pulled into another while inside a white space that they don't even know what the place really is.

Still confused, Amanda decided to ask the people who brought in the model. She asked a girl who seems to be checking on the machine "Excuse me?" with the girl now looking towards her, she politely asks "This machine is not an actual working prototype is it?" the girl looked at her with a doubtful look. "The material gateway prototype hasn't been actually tested, so I'm not really sure on whether it works or not"

Amanda gave the girl a nod "Alright, thanks for the info, just some safety precautions you know? Hehe" the girl then replied "Of course… have a good day Amanda, and congratulations on solving the quiz, for the first time that is!" they both shook hands and the girl then leaves the scene. Amanda turns back to Dipper and Mabel, who were worried about getting back to where they got separated "Do you know how are we gonna go back?" Amanda gave it a thought "Hold on, where are you both from?"

Mabel quickly answers "Gravity Falls!" but the Dipper gave her a small nudge "Piedmont actually, but when we left we were having a picnic time with our friends and great uncle's back in Gravity Falls" he explained thoroughly. Amanda couldn't seem to recall anything about that town "Gravity Falls? I know Piedmont, but I have no clue about Gravity Falls" Dipper doesn't seem to surprised "I wouldn't hope for you to know it-" his sentence was then cut by Amanda herself "Hold on, let me look it up" she pulled up a rectangular device and press it's power button on, pulling up a three dimensional map of the world in hologram. Mabel tilts her head looking at it, while Dipper was superbly impressed "Whoa, you made that thing?" Amanda could see that her little new friend seems to be impressed "You interested in these kind of things?" Dipper's eyes widened "Yeah! Are those custom-made subparticle compressors?"

Now it's Amanda's turn for an impression "Whoa how old are again?" jumping in, Mabel piped up "We're both fourteen!" Amanda then looked at both of them, and thought, _Hold on, apart from gender difference they look oddly.._ that's when it struck her "Oooh, so you're twins!?" she exclaimed in realization. The two of them smiled, Dipper then asks "So you manage to create this kind of thing… alone?" Amanda then realized that Dipper hadn't got his answer to that " _We_ made this thing, me and my younger brother that is! My brother worked on most of the mechanism, while I do the outside build and structure" she explained. Dipper lets out a small wow, then Mabel added "I'm pretty sure if those two meet, they would become the nerdiest in the world! Haha" Amanda then let's out a laugh "Well my brother hates studying, but when it comes to any subject, you can bet he would like go to his Sherlock mode, and just rambles about everything he knows on what you're asking" Mabel then looks around "Speaking of him, is he around?" Amanda took one swirl around "Nope, he's gone lost somewhere, but don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll meet him later"

Turning back to her map, she entered the search engine "Okay let's see, Gravity Falls" she typed in the word and hits enter. "Let's see where you guys come from" she was then surprised by a high pitched beep, with a big writing flashing over the hologram saying "Error, search not found" she looked at the writing. Confused she says "That couldn't be right, let's try it again.. what's the region?" Dipper then answered "Oregon" she typed in the region, but still came up empty-handed.

The twins looked up to each other. Shocked to discover that the sleepy town that they knew and love had disappear from the face of Earth. Amanda kept on retrying, but still came up with the error result. She looked back to the horrified and confused face of the twins, Mabel suddenly rearing back with shock "It's… it's gone? How is that possible?" she kept on rearing onto the aisle, until a shout alerted the two others "WATCH OUT FOR THE RAY!" Mabel apparently didn't notice that she had stand in front of a testing of a magnetic compulsive ray gun. She was so shocked until she didn't hear the alert, Dipper then noticing that she's not going to move out of the way, quickly shouted "MABEL!" he then jumped forward. Mabel looks to her left to find a spider-web like ray with purple color, shooting straight at her, but she couldn't move a muscle. She heard Dipper's scream and saw as his brother pushes her out of harm's way, leaving her shocked and screaming back "DIPPER!" he himself didn't notice that he had just placed himself in the line of fire, as he looked to his right the ray shot seemed to have edge closer and he had no way of escaping effectively. As she watches in horror, Mabel hears a fast round of footsteps coming right behind her, as if someone is running. She barely turns to her left to catch a blurry sight of someone with red clothing dashing right past her.

Dipper then notices something else is coming from right in front of him, and it's coming fast. Amanda who notices this, instantly gets flushed with both relief and utter worry as she saw the other object approaching. She just had to, she shouts out "CASPAR!" and in a flash, Dipper was out of the way of the ray, in the hands of a teenage boy, who looked up and says "Whew, that was a close one" as he watches the ray passes through. He stood up, and the testers who were running the test quickly ran over to them "Is everyone alright?" Caspar then looks towards the testers and gave them a thumbs up. The testers then heaved a sigh of relief and heads back, Caspar then kneels down right at Dipper's side "You're alright kiddo?" Dipper gave him grateful look "Yeah… I'm alright thank you" Caspar then fixes the weary pre-teen's hat "Kind of dangerous throwing yourself in like that, but if I were you.." he takes a quick look back at Amanda "I'll probably do the same" Dipper then gave him a smile "Just being the man of the siblings I guess" Caspar couldn't help but let's slip a smile "Yup, just the brother stu-" his breath was cut short with a squeeze from right behind him "WHOA- Oww! V-very.. good…grip there.." he choked out.

Apparently a teary Mabel was hugging him from behind "Oooh thank you, thank you, thank you, bazillion thank you!" she then finally lets the teenager breath again "Well.. your welcome there" he then stood up and watches as Mabel gave the exact same hug to her twin brother who has once again, saved her life. He smiled looking at the two pre-teens, he then looks up to see her sister who had a big, emphasizing grin, then follows with a playful punch to his arm "Great going there little bro.." he then notices her eyes are a bit watery "Well… just another day isn't it?" Amanda looked to her caring little brother "C'mere you nerd" she knuckles his head and then brought him to a tight squeeze "Glad you made it Casp.." in reply, he manages to choke out "T-thanks, but my lungs… are already squeezed enough for the day.." Amanda just replies "I won't think about it much" as both siblings continue they're hugging, not wanting to release if they can.

* * *

Mechanical computers has been set up in record time. Without a moment to lose, Ford in his scientist mode starts typing away, trying his best to create a setup to stabilize the void. Meanwhile, Wendy has been trying her very best to keep the other fizzled and stressed great uncle "Stan, calm down!" she tries to keep him up seated, but Stan was having none of it "Quit it lady! It's two of my nephew that the circle-y thing had suck! Let me go!" he tries to get past her, but was no match to the stern teenager redhead "And they are my two very best friends in the world!" as she pushes him back, alongside holding a stressful, hot tear "Also.. one of 'em is my one and only.." as tough as she is, no one could blame to breakdown while on the verge of losing her dearest one. Stan looked down, feeling a bit shameful of trying to force his way around Wendy. He knelt down on one knee, and place his hand on the crying redhead's shoulder "Jeez.. Uhh.. sorry Wendy, I kinda slipped on that part.." she looked up at her boss, who showed a face that she knew was meant for comfort, but doesn't really do her any better. But under the circumstances, she blurts out in a joke "You really are bad at this aren't you.." Stan was a bit confused "On what?" Wendy gave a small smirk "Trying to comfort people, or even showing your feelings.." she then let's out a small laugh, while Stan just let's out a snort.

"Well you're back to yourself, now get up! And quit the crying, we need hands on the deck here!" he commanded her. Wendy just gave a weary gaze "Alright then, likewise for you..." she stood up and both of them began walking towards the working scientist. Stan decided to ask "Anything we can give a hand on, poindexter?" Ford just gives a slight tilt of his head "If you can try to connect that remote stabil-" he was cut with a protest from Wendy "English please!" Ford just let's a small sigh, and points to what seems to be a heavy machinery "If you can, push that rig over there towards the one in front of it to connect it" the two then looked towards the machine and both thought the same thing, _It shouldn't be hard_. They moved over to the rig and starts pushing with all their strength, only to find it simply to be completely immobile. Stan then shouts back "What is this thing an artillery tank? It weighs thousands of tons!" Ford just looks up, and casually says "Two of you won't be enough, you need more manpower" Wendy took offense to that comment "Hey! I can take you both down easily" Ford just gave a lifted eyebrow but it seems to be the wrong step to take as it instantly puts Wendy into something of a battle position "You wanna give it a shot?" as she reaches for the sheathed axe on her back pocket, Ford instantly raises his arm "I know, I know that you can but that's not really what I meant!" he then let's out another sigh. Thinking about manpower got Stan to trigger his mind "Oh wait! SOOS!" he yelled up, calling his handy man, who replied in a normal "Yes Mr. Pines?"

"We need your butt down here!" he looked up only to see Soos placing his butt right into the whole "What do you need it for Mr. Pines?" Stan let's out a frustrated grunt "Not literally you fool! Get down here! We need you to push this thing!" he soon finds his chubby handy man standing right in front of him "Push which object?" Stan points gruffly towards the rig "Give us a hand on this!" the three of them then starts to place their hand on the rig and pushes until their hand turns white, yet the rig still wouldn't budge. Stan looked at his twin brother, obviously annoyed "An extra twelve finger man would help us on this thing!" Ford looks up to see the three people trying to catch their breath, he then moved away from the main control "Alright, alright let's get this thing done.." he walked upon the rig with the other three preparing to push the rig into the other. They heaved as hard as they could, only to be able to move the rig by more or less than a centimeter. Ford then was kind of stuck in his thoughts "Well... I didn't expect it to be this heavy!" Stan then let's an exasperated growl "Then how are we gonna move that big jumbo?" Ford himself couldn't answer that "Hmm.. let me think this for a bit" the others join in on the thinking contest as they began to hum in thoughts, when a familiar voice suddenly broke their thoughts "Hellooo!? Anybody home?"

Wendy instantly jumps up to her feet "Clay!?" the man above seemed to have been caught by surprise as well "Wait Wendy? What are you doing down there?" she was about to answer back, when another voice chimed in "Morning Wendy! Why are you hanging out here? Out of all the places back in town.." Wendy puts on a small smile "Mornin' to you to Zyler! It's a long story but we're kinda in a rush, so I need you both to get down here. There's a ladder on the edge of the whole that you can use!" she blankly advice's, but within minutes later she was hit by a realization of those two cousins that she have. She hears the sound of slipping rocks and soon have a young man and a young teen already sliding down at the edge of the he landed, the young man then says "We kinda _don't_ need a ladder..." while shining a playful grin. Clay took on look around "Hey where are the twins?"

The four of them looks sadly back towards the void, in one look, the two newcomers knew what happened. Realizing what happened to his crush, Zyler went into panic mode "Wait, so you're telling me that Mabel had been suck in whatever that thing is on the wall?" Ford then explains without taking his eyes of the advance computer he's busy on "We weren't expecting this, the void just sucks those two immediately without a single warning!" But Zyler doesn't seem to be wrapping his head clearly on this situation "But you're the author of the journals! Aren't these stuffs are like..easy for you to handle?" Wendy tried to calm her raging cousin "Dude jus-" Zyler waved his hand "NO! This is not something that you all can shut me out in!" Ford didn't know how to respond, the two Stan's knew how well about their skills when it comes to comforting people, which is practically next to zero. In the end the two of them just stayed silent, while watching their nephew's boyfriend rage on. Wendy herself is overwhelmed by the rage he is showing.

"It's your fault! You should've checked around or something! That way she wouldn't have to be sucked in or whatever! Look at you! Your not even paying attention to me! What are you soulless?" his sentences broke down deep towards Ford. The scientist instantly stops typing, and supports him towards the sides of the computer. "I didn't know..." Zyler wasn't satisfied with that answer "How do you not know? You forgot that you had them coming with you? You went too obsessive and forget about others?" by this time, Clay couldn't stand his brother's behavior and decided to show his side, that he rarely shows. "ZYLER!" that one tough shout is enough for the raging pre-teen to stop all his bickering, as he turns around, he meets the eyes of his stout brother, pouring every inch of his emotions to his glare. Everyone in the cave stood still listening to the usually laid-back man's tough scream. He was then startled when his brother grab his shoulder in a hard yet caring grip. "Look I know that you're disappointed..." Clay took one look at everyone, especially Wendy, who had tears out in her eyes. "But your not the only one who's having extreme worries of those two.." Zyler then realizes where Clay is looking at, and he turns around to find Wendy, almost crying. A view that is also rare to come out of his closest cousin, which he then realizes of who else is lost. "Sorry Wendy... I forgot about... Dipper.."

He comes closer to her, and embraces her with a deep hug, which Wendy just replied a bit choking "It's alright kiddo... it's alright..." the two calmed down alongside the tension that was rising up inside the cave, Clay himself also manages to find his cool back and sighs a happy relief. The moment though didn't last long. Ford's computer instantly rings up, when he focused back on it he shouted out "I got it!" Stan just walks over "Got what poindexter?" he never seen his brother this excited since the time he almost got in his favorite collage. "I found a way to get those two back!" Zyler and Wendy lit up at that statement "You really do?" Ford nods back, but his face grew serious "But I'm going to need volunteers.." Stan asks back "For what?" Ford looks back to the void "I need someone to get inside that thing and lead them back here..."

They all thought of who should go, until Clay stepped forward "I'll go!" followed with Wendy going up to his side "Not staying behind!" Zyler was about to follow soon, but was stopped by his brother "I'm gonna need you to stay back and guard them out okay?" he was about to argue, but then Stan got in "Guard us? What's wrong with us?" Clay looked back playfully "Well a pair of old fists probably wouldn't be enough to get you all out of troubles right? No offense Soos.." Soos just answers "Relax dude, I prefer my big stomach to mess!" Clay just grunts "Forget about it, but Zy! I'm gonna need you to stay okay?" Zyler had no choice, but he took it with a clear mind "Alright bro.." Clay sighs with relief and turns back to Ford "Alright, is there anything we need before going in?" Ford just answers "Just make sure you both are mentally and physically ready.." the two looks towards each other and says "Pretty sure we're ready for both of 'em" without any further reassurance, Ford hands them two items "Your gonna need these two things, one is a walkie talkie so that we can talk to each other across dimensions, and one more is the trans-locator, voids will pop out and having timing for them so I need you both to be on the lookout for them okay?"

Clay held his fingers "Crystal.." the two then walked up towards the void and prepare as Ford punch in some numbers and the void seemingly pulsates a light of blue and they both look back at the others "Well... this could be goodbye.." Clay says and Wendy just casually sniggered "Relax it's more like, see you soon!" Ford and Stan looks towards the two, Stan says "You two be safe, and don't come back before you find our nephews!" Ford then shouts out "Remember! Enter the blue void inside that thing!" the two looked back, raised two thumbs and enters the void. Zyler then shouts out "Be sure to come back!"

Clay looks back, gives a small smile and says

"Promise buddy..."

Wendy gave one look to Clay and smiles, as they disappear to the void.

* * *

Okay, I know I've been very late in uploading chapters, I'll explain it in three words. Headache, flu, and fever. Yeah, not the best week of writing for me :P or even a week in general

As of now I am working on this and I reassure you dear readers that 'It's Been 4 Years' is NOT dead. I'm still writing as of now, just the whole sickness have totally slowed me down. Expect new chapter for that story probably in 2 more days! That's all I guess. Thanks for reading the stories! I appreciate it a lot! :D


	4. United

Need new updates fast? Check up my prof to find my little blue bird :D

* * *

"So lemme get this straight… you two are transferred from what seems to be a parallel universe, in which your summer hometown you were previously in, no longer exists?" Caspar asks in clearance of whats occurring to the twins he just met. "Basically, yeah.. it's kinda weird really, we can't even believe it completely.." Dipper explained in a mellow tone. Amanda then decided to further know the twins "Besides the fact that you guys practically do not exist in our universe right now...how bout if you two tells us more about yourself?" Mabel instantly rose up "I like knitting and I have a pet pig!" her statement causes Amanda to gawked instantly and slowly asks "You have a pet pig? And you love knitting?" the pre-teen in front of her points a finger at her and confidently says "You know it lady!" she just gush and became super excited "Ooooh my gosh, did you hear that Caspar? SHE HAS A PIG!" at this point, her little brother just lets her go crazy with all the cute business "Here we go again.." Amanda then turns to Mabel and grabs her by the shoulders, kind of startling Dipper "Tell me more!" the two then began chatting a mile a minute, as Caspar and Dipper can only let out some sighs of their own.

Caspar looks towards Dipper, and decided to open up a conversation "Sooo, Dipper eh?" the boy looks at him with a bit of an embarrassed face and scratches the back of his head "Yeaah.. it's kinda funny how I got that nickname.." Caspar just takes one look at his face. He smirks and just says "Lemme guess, some sort of birthmark that shapes exactly like the Big Dipper?" he smiled in satisfaction to see Dipper's face quickly turns red "Wait, how did you-" Caspar just laughs "It's easy kid, usually when someone has a nick that's similar to something iconic in this world, it is usually related to birthmarks, looks, and lots of other stuffs!" he then pulls out his phone, which isn't just any normal phone in Dipper's eyes. It's a phone unlike he ever seen before, in curiosity, Dipper takes a quick look at the phone, only to be noticed by the teen using it. "It's my own design.." Dipper instantly had his eyes grown wide when he heard that statement "Seriously? You made this thing?" Caspar just shrugs his shoulders "Yeah, these kind of things earned me my nickname, Cool-ventor! Since for the fact that I chill a lot, but I like to make these kinds of stuff as well..." he then shows the display of his phone, which shows a picture "This is my friend Freddy, but in school he's called Eight Eyes, cause he needs to wear two different glasses, one for just wear, and one more for reading!"

"Whoa, never heard of anything like that before.." Dipper then takes a look around, the science expo had reached it's time of evening but was still lively, visitors kept coming and presenters are refilling their energy quick. Confused of why Caspar isn't joining the pack, he cough up a notice "Soo, I get that you wanted to come to this thing?" strangely enough, Caspar instead gave him an odd look, and just casually scratches the back of his head then gave Dipper an unexpected answer "Well my sister is the one getting in to all of this, I'm just accompanying her.." Dipper felt an awkward silence coming through. He tried thinking of a word to continue talking, while doing that he unknowingly slipped his hands inside his vest pocket, which startles him when he felt a hard, rugged object inside. He suddenly lit up, he forgot that he had brought the journal along with him when they found the void. He thought to himself, whether to tell Caspar or not to tell him.

He looked up to find the sleepy face of Caspar, who has his eyes close. He was starting to rethink his actions when the teen said to him "I can feel it when people are wondering about me y'know.." Dipper instantly jolted up, finding that Caspar now has his eyes half-open, gazing intensely towards him. "Something that you need to tell me?" Dipper clutched his precious tome even harder, trying to decided whether he should do it or not. Right when he's about to open his mouth, he was briefly interrupted with the voice of Mabel "Hey you guys! Me and Amanda are gonna check out around the expo for a bit, wanna come!?" knowing the situation, Caspar decided to ignore the request "I'll pass, we'll catch up later on" the two girls then gave two thumbs up and skips away while still chatting with each other, leaving only Dipper and Caspar alone in the bench.

He checked around to check for any sign of trouble, apparently he checked around _too_ hard, due to the fact that his face is practically plastered with the word "Worry" on it. Caspar just looks around confused, he waved a hand in front of Dipper's face "Chill dude, you look like your about to give some sort of a government secret to me.." he watches as the pre-teen slowly sighs, and began pulling out some sort of an old book from his vest pocket. Dipper held it firmly with both of his hands "This is the Gravity Falls Journal, every paranormal or weird stuff that ever occurred back in Gravity Falls has been preserved and recorded here, apart from the void that transferred me and Mabel here.." Caspar smoothly grabs the book from his arm, and began flipping through the pages "Wow, this is nothing like I've ever seen before... The Hide Behind? Undead? Gnomes!? Huh, aren't they supposed to be cute or something.." Dipper scratches his arm anxiously, remembering what happened in their first ever week in Gravity Falls "Yeaaah, in Gravity Falls, not everything is always as it seems.." Caspar looked back and says "Well whoever wrote this really had some trouble with trust.." he showed the page in which the author had written "In Gravity Falls, Trust no one!" Dipper laughed a bit awkwardly "About that, the author of these journals is actually my great uncle.." Caspar gave a gawked expression "Well that must've been awkward.."

"Uh-huh, and imagine when you find out that the great uncle you were living with for the summer, apparently was living the live of the lost great uncle for the times he was trapped in another dimension.." Dipper explained casually, watching as the teen in front of him slowly was amused by the story he's telling. Caspar thought that it was the end of the surprise, he might have thought a bit too hard, since Dipper continued with a funny-looking smile on his face "The last thing you would expect is to have two great uncles how are actually twins.." Caspar just gazed emptily towards the book in front of him, only being able to say what his mind is in state of "Mind-blown..." the two shared a quick share of laughter before retreating into their own "cool" zones, before Dipper confronted him about the journal "Anything catches you in it?" Caspar was still busy flipping through the pages with a loud hum, until he reached a page in which the portal instructions are located "Whoa this seems complicated..."

Dipper took a peek at the page, and figures out what is confusing the teen "Oh yeah, that's the instruction to activate the inter-dimensional portal that my great uncle came through from..." he then was caught by surprised when Caspar suddenly says "This thing is a three-parter isn't it?" Dipper can only muster a staggered look. He stutters out "H-how do you know?" with his face still scanning the page, Caspar points to some part of the page "The centerpiece is no doubt a triangle, and the transcriptions written indicates that is has connections with the Behenian stars, and in this page, the stars shown are only Pleiades, Capella, Aldebaran, and Sirius, indicating that there or more parts of the pages, but I couldn't find it before in this book, plus noting that this is Journal three with some pages in the back still blank, pretty sure this is the final journal, making it only have a maximum of three part..." he checked back to make sure Dipper hadn't fell square asleep, only to be greeted by the enthusiastic face of the pre-teen. Realizing that he isn't going to say anything, he continued "Gotta say though, this thing needs a lot of chemicals, or even radioactive ones.." Dipper replayed the memory of watching his Grunkle Stan bringing home stolen government chemical wastes and decides to pass it off "Best if we don't go there.."

Looking at his strung face, Caspar shrugs his shoulder "Not even gonna ask.." but as the matter of fact, the pre-teen does have a question "How do you know that it's related to the Behenian stars? It's not like you're in to star observing or stuff right?" he finds himself to be tapped in by his cap, with the teen saying "Believe me dude, if you try and create stuff like what I am trying to, those things will sooner or later come across your table.." Dipper lifted an eyebrow "What, one of 'em like, landed right in front of you?" Caspar laugh at the pre-teen taking his sentence in literal "Hahaha, I wished that would've happened.." Dipper still couldn't caught on. Caspar noticed it and readjusts his words "I was investigating the possibility of creating a wormhole to outer space, and when I finally found out that it actually turns out to be possible, I created a device that creates a portal randomly within the space vicinity, and when it popped up, the wormhole apparently led to a star named Vega. Then i began placing coordinates and stuff, a project I'm still working on right now.."

Dipper could only stare in silence and amusement to find someone in the spitting image of his Grunkle Ford, someone he can communicate to these kind of paranormal stuff. The only big difference is that Caspar seemed superbly laid-back while Ford seems like a guy who can't take his eyes of his works for a single second. Caspar continued reading the book "Huh, The Gremloblin, a creature mixture of of a gremlin and a goblin..." Dipper could only wait until Caspar had to tell him that it's just some made-up stuff, although in Gravity Falls, it's actually real. But instead he was surprised by a complaint "Really? Your great uncle must have really bad sense on naming all these things that he found... I mean a Cornicorn? Not that I doubt it's existence but I think it kinda deserves a better name.." Dipper's eyes widened at his statement "Wait, you believe all these things?" Casper looked back confusedly "Of course dweeb, I've seen enough weird stuff to believe some parallel universe exists, or the fact that we are not alone... trust me Dipper, we're one of a kind.." the pre-teen can only smile as he's behavior at the moment pictures him to that of the friendly redhead they have back home, he also realized that it was the _first_ time his new friend calls him by his name, showing how determined he is to figure everything out.

Suddenly, Caspar stood up to his feet and began walking, while gesturing his hand "Come along kiddo.." Dipper rose to his feet and catches up to him "Where are we going?" while receiving his book back, Caspar shoves his hand to his pocket and gazes forward "We need to check out the machine that Amanda activate when you both transferred here"

Meanwhile, the two other bubbly girls are busy talking around while looking at the "nerdy" stuff of the expo, they continued discussing on the sweaters and all cute stuff they can muster, until Mabel had her curiosity rising. "So your brother is quite the silent guy is he?" her question seemed to have changed the atmosphere a bit, which made her second guess her question "Too deep?" Amanda just smiles warmly "Naah, just funny that you asked that.." Mabel awaited for an explanation until Amanda lets a sigh, and looks back at her "He's this kinda complicated guy y'know.."

Mabel looks at her companion and smiles "Just like Dipper I guess.." hearing that, Amanda realizes that both have the same sibling situations "Is he like, the feeling hider or something like that?" Mabel gave thought on her brother's personality "He's rarely happy..." Amanda frowns listening to that statement, but Mabel continued "But he's even more rare to be sad as well..." that got the teen completely twisted. Between her confusion, she continued listening to Mabel's explanation "He's like this guy who always seems emotionless when it comes to the general stuff" Amanda smiles, due to the fact that Dipper's description totally matches with the likes of her little brother as well. She cuts in "But when it comes to the important side of stuff.. he'll be there won't he?" Mabel looks up, and anticipates the coming thing "Just like your brother isn't he?"

Amanda lets a giggle "I know right!? They're like superbly similar with each other, both nerdy... yet caring..." Mabel laughed up "You got that right sis!" they shared a laughter for a bit, until Mabel went further with the business. "So about Caspar... what is he really like in daily terms?" Amanda was heavy in her thoughts to think of a way to put it right. She then just releases it all "Caspar has like this personality change thing that he can do.." that got the pre-teen confused "Like that double personality thing?"

"Hmmm, kinda.. but not quite! He's still Caspar and he knows it, but every time he shifts his personalities, his moods, talks, looks, and everything about him seems to follow the state of his personality.." Mabel couldn't quite wrap around, but was able to clarify "What about just now, what state is he in?" Amanda didn't seem like she needed to think "That was his most usual personality, me and my parents call it the "geezer" mode, basically, he acts like a sloth.. but still a reliable and responsible person in that state" the two laughed, and Amanda then continues "But he has quite some personality, the common one after that is the "nerd" mode, and you know exactly how he acts in that mode.." Mabel laughs and says "Just like my brother and his paranormal stuff!"

But then Amanda's face grew serious "But there's this one personality of his, that you shouldn't try to take out from him.." Mabel listened even closer "What is it?" they stopped in front of an ice cream stand to get one, with Amanda flashing back a memory to tell "About two weeks ago... he visited me in my college like he usually do every once a week.." they ordered a cone of ice cream each and Amanda then payed for it. They continued walking on "And in my college, there's this group of boys that are as usual, the bullies of my college, and in that day, they came by to me and my friend's quarter, just for the sake of...y'know... jacking us up" Mabel nodded sadly at the condition of the story, Amanda heaved a sad sigh, but soon regained her aura of mysteriousness "So yeah, they went up to us and demand answers for the upcoming calculus exam, don't even ask me why those knuckleheads even try taking it.." Mabel chomped down her ice cream anxiously, thinking to herself, _Now I see why suspense get's into Dipper soo much.._

"Of course we refused, but then they started calling us names and even the group leader threatened my quarter leader to bash us all in the halls, that almost got him to follow his commands... but then..." with the suspense, Mabel's head was about to explode "But then..?" Amanda seemed to have horror in her eyes, as she tries to continue "But then came Caspar, he came over to me and noticed the problem, and believe his reaction is not the most pleasant of his.." Mabel feels the pain yet also the care joy that lingers out. "Basically, this what he did..."

A memoir of the event flashes out as she began telling the event.

* * *

Like in any other free period, Garrett and his gang would go out and "collects his payment" from the what they call the "nerds and losers" of the college, to have a "free pass" on the exams. The gang scans the courtyard while they linger on to wait for they're next target to be chosen. Fidson Charles, who's basically the eternal right hand of the leader Garrett since they were just second grade, then spotted a group of mix teenage boy and girls who seem to be flooded by books, the prime target to force some answer out of 'em. He gave a slight nudge towards his boss "Hey Gart, look 'at big glasses's group there.." the said leader looked over towards the other group, and just sniggered "Heh, that Dan guy again..." he looked over to Fid, and then towards his whole group of eight people "Target locked slowpokes, let's get the show going"

They all rise from their sitting places and began marching up towards their target. In their eyes, the march seems like a regular day basis work, but in others, it is a death squadron with fully loaded guns and they are all ready to fire.

On the other hand, Amanda and her group were just enjoying their daily studies, when their group leader, Dan gives a quick warning "Here comes Garrett..." they all watched as the group of eight, threateningly waled over to their location, Dan felt obligated to stand up and take matters on his own. The group arrived down, confronting Dan "Ey big glasses!"

Dan can only nod, although trying his best to hide it, he could feel his legs quivers down to the tip "What is it?" the group leader just smirks "Tryin to be cool huh? Look at this pathetic nerd" his groupie followed his storm of laughter. Dan was used to this type of treatment, so he shrugs it off "If that's all that you're gonna do, then please excuse us" he was about to go walk off, when he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders "Hold on a sec, try'na chicken off again aren't you?" Dan had no choice for an excuse, under his quivering nerves, he absentmindedly says "No"

"Good" Garrett pushed him back in front of the group "Then you're staying as long as I say so.." the whole group held they're breath as he began giving out demands "Calculus answers for tomorrow ASAP" he handed him a sheet of paper, Dan tried to make a joke with it "What are you an idiot? This paper won't fit you the answers" He soon regrets that as he finds himself supported by his friends as he's pushed down hard towards the ground "Huh, calling me an idiot eh?" Amanda couldn't handle the situation anymore "What's your problem, you big jerk! Leave him alone!"

Garrett looked up, to find the freshman confronting him, he pulled a quick laugh with his friend "Haha, who are you again? Grinding?" Amanda just rolls her eyes "It's Griving you idiot" the bully still doesn't seem to be unnerved, instead he pulls closer "Well, it's a shame that you are in this weird nerd group... your way of a hottie to be so.." Amanda knew exactly what he's intending to do "Haha, nice try, but no thanks, you big dou-" her hand had abruptly been held in a crushing grip by the full-on bully "That wasn't a question.." Amanda had fear all over her, she tried to shake it off, with her friends trying to help only to be pushed back by the bully's "minions"

"Hey, get your filthy hand off me!" as she tries to let lose, Garrett just lets out an adoring smile "Awww, look who's feisty and fighting back... she should've known why no one called me an idiot" he brought his face very close to hers, with a hot, spine-chilling breath. He says "We're gonna have some fun time aren't we..." Amanda was then dragged slowly by force away from her group, the bully group just laughs around while Amanda tried pleading for help. Only to find no one hearing to her calls due to their fear of being the target.

At least, until a voice called out from the other side "I would let her go by now, if I were you!"

She instantly recognize the casual, yet sharp tone. She looked forward to find one, single Caspar standing right in front of the group. She thought he had lost his mind "Caspar!? What are you doing here?" her little brother who's sized is rather unusual for a teen at his age, made him seems the same age as all the bullies and even older than herself. he answers back while walking forward "Just visiting you as usual sis.."

Garrett then became interested of the fray "Soo, I get that this is your more nerdy brother?" Caspar instead answer the question "Whatever it is that you're gonna be calling me dude, I'm just here to take my sister" as he reached out for her hand, he just found himself pushed back by a force that barely manages to pushed him back by half a meter. "Whoa easy there tiger.." Garrett then stepped forward in a challenging pose "Where do you think you're going with my girl?" Caspar just lifted a confused eyebrow towards his sister "Ooh, so you got a new boy?" Amanda shot him an annoyed look, which he replies "Welp, not even gonna ask, you're not his boy dude so get outta the way and-" he was cut by the sharp tone of the bully leader "So you're commanding here huh tough shot?" he placed a smug look on his face, intentions of intimidating but only triggered a snigger from the teenage in front of him "What's funny dork?"

Caspar just points to his face "God I swear you look like a cow" Amanda just gave herself an imaginary face palm due to the fact that her hands have been locked behind, her brother had placed himself on the pit of death, as she watches the fury surging through the insulted Garrett who seems more than ready to throw a punch. "You know what kid? Get outta my sights or you'll get pulverized! Last chance dork!" the teen just shrugs his shoulders "Thanks but no thanks..." the bully cracked his knuckles and prepares for what he thinks is an easy battle "Have it your way then dork.."

His friends were instantly on the job of cheering their leader "Get em' Gart!" followed by a few cheers and claps for a fight. Garrett placed down his backpack and starts doing some jumps for a "warmup" Amanda had been covered by panic, as she was probably about to watch her brother getting torn apart by the school bully. Meanwhile on the other hand, Caspar seems perfectly calm and casual as he awaits for the first strike. Garrett doesn't seem to make any progress on causing the teen to run scared. In fact, Caspar seemed so perfectly still that he seemed to be glued to the spot.

"You had your chance, dumb dork.." he muttered before swinging a punch and half of his body towards the teen, only to find himself swaying all over the place as the teen easily avoided his first strike. The group felt silence coming upon them to see their flailing leader, who seems to be looking at them. Demanding "What are you're slow ass waiting for? Get up and beat this kid down!" his friends instantly puts on a "scary" look and drops their backpack, leaving only two to make sure the held Amanda does not run away.

They immediately surround the still calm teen. Garrett readjust himself "Ultimate last chance kid! Take it or leave it!" what came to view is superbly unexpected, the cold, sharp, and dark eyes of Caspar Griving met to his brown and now a bit scared eyes, with him saying "I think I made myself pretty clear last time.." the bully got startled, but recovers in order to presume his task "GET EM!" the horde of six teens instantly charges up towards the teen they surround. Thinking his plan went on success, he just says "Ha, nerdy and idiotic, just like your sister.." but he finds himself to regret his words as in a split second, every punch and kick delivered towards the teen successfully gets avoided and instead turns back at their own force, causing them to sprawl on the ground while hissing, holding out the pain. Amanda herself couldn't believe what she just saw. Her little brother against a while group of bullies and manages to clean all of them out in barely five seconds.

Caspar looks grimly towards the leader bully, who was still standing but very much shaken "You've reach the limit..." the teen walked towards the startled bully. Who instantly throws a punch at him, only to find it held with a grip of the hand. Garrett stares deep into the blue azure eyes of Caspar who had fury silently surging yet blasting it's aura out. The teen then speaks up while gripping his sister's harasser's hand harder "Listen, I'm telling you this once, so you listen good, believe me I'm not someone that you, are anyone else in this world should cross..." He the tightened his grip "Cause when I'm mad, I'll make even the slightest movement from your finger, into a the most painful living nightmare you would ever have.." the bully leader holds his hand haplessly, seething out the pain "I-I concede.." he then finds a smirk across the teen's face, who only says "Good.." and releases his grip, and walks over the his sister.

The two college boys holding her immediately ran away when they saw the deadly teen walking over to them. Caspar then greets his sister, but not quite in the most fruitful mood "You okay?" she watches as his eyes slowly turned from a deep blue azure, to a light color aqua it use to be. "I-Im just fine" she stammers out, _What on Earth did I just witnessed.._ Caspar then pulls a smile and grabs her hand "Let's get back shall we?" Amanda nods lightly and the two started walking away from the scene.

Garrett never seen anything like it before in his life, he looks back towards the siblings that are walking away from his view, with only one thought in his mind

 _Caspar Griving is never someone for you to cross, especially over his sister..._

* * *

She finished her story with a huff. Mabel can only gawk over the intensity of the story, how the seemingly cool little brother of Amanda Griving can be such a protective force all alone. Amanda inhales some much needed oxygen of calmness and just says "But that's him really, just watching over me all time in everyday.." Mabel smiled at the expression, which made her remember the things that her own brother had down for her. "The two really are very similar.." Amanda looked down towards her "Who?" Mabel just says "Dipper and Caspar, both nerdy, overprotective, dorks.." with a smile puffing up from her and Amanda herself "Right you are Mabel, right you are..."

The two continued to gaze upon the sky, with the stars shining bright up on the sky.

"Jackpot!" Caspar points out at a model machinery that he speculates as the transportation location. They take one look at it "It is only a model isn't it?" Dipper asks, Caspar only shrugs his shoulders "Manda did say that you both came out when she pressed a glowing blue button, but the button then turned to a dark-blue color as if it's deactivated" Dipper then looks around the machine, when he discovers something peculiar "Hey Caspar" hearing his name, the teen peered over to the location of the pre-teen "Yeah?" Dipper then looked up with an excited face "Did you say the button looks dark-blue as if it's deactivated?" Caspar just answers "That what Manda said..." Dipper then looked back towards his found "Yet now it's bright shining blue..." Caspar instantly looked over to find a blue button that's shining bright, unlike when they left it.

Caspar just looks at Dipper "Best if you try it..." Dipper then nods reassuringly and steps forward "Best if you move back a bit.." Caspar then took two-steps back and prepares for the worst. Dipper then slowly pushes the pulsating button "Here goes nothing.." he pressed the button, to find it sending small series of thunderbolts around, and evolves to a shining blue light. The two cover their eyes as the eyes seemingly blinds them for a bit, and the machine then emits an explosion and puffs up some arrays of smoke.

Dipper then tried clearing the smoke "Well this machine seemed jacked" he failed notice a figure, wrapping it's hand around his shoulders, in which he felt a small hug. He stood still in realization of what's happening, the figure then sounded out "Hey there dweeb.." his eyes widened at the figures voice. He turns around to find a lanky redhead, with her trademark green flannel clothe, with a worn-out jeans and muddy work boots. "W-Wendy?" he couldn't help but gave her another hug, with Wendy saying "Yea it's me dork..." still in her arms, he could only wonder "H-how.." they were then interrupted by a coughing voice "Now what's the deal with the smoke here?" he looks up to see a stout man, with his usual work jacket and similar looks to Wendy. "Clay?" the man looked forward and flashes a huge grin "Sup Dipper" they then share a high five, before hearing someone call out "Dude, Dipper you okay?"

Caspar entered in to find two more people joining in, he can only stare and say "Just as I thought that this day couldn't get any more weirder..." The two newcomers looked towards Caspar, and can only ask "You know him Dip?" "Where are we?"

Dipper just scratches his head

"Uuuh okay, I got some straight explaining to do..."

* * *

Yup there's a flashback in this chapter, also that flashback is a clue to what the character will be influential to in this story :P this was a peculiar chapter to write, but like always hope you enjoy! :D


	5. How

Just a few minutes earlier, there were only two people nearby the "prototype" machine. In a flash of lightning and puffs of smokes, the room totaled to four people standing nearby the device. Dipper then inhales as he tries to calm his anxiety down "Okay guys, this seems like a weird place to end up in.." Wendy takes one look around "Seems like some sort of those geeky fairs that Ford likes to go to" as she manages to identify a few stuff that seems familiar to her sights. Dipper then raised his hand "A question for you two, how in the world did you both manage to get here?" Clay then steps forward "Better ask your Grunkle for that… he just somehow manages to find a way to create a gateway to the void that sucked you guys in"

All the talking made them forget about their surroundings, until someone clear his throat, who is none other than a confused yet amused Caspar. "Not to disturb the reunion here, but mind filling me in on what's exactly happening here?" Dipper then looks back and instantly remembers what he wanted to do in the first place "Oh, uhm okay, sorry Caspar… kinda forgot about you there.." the teen as usual took nothing to offense "Chill dude, take your time" Dipper was about to open his mouth but was soon interrupted by the shifting sound of the curtain "Caspar? Is that you?" the said teen turns around to find a hand about to uncover the curtain "What is going on around-" Amanda and Mabel were stunned to find their siblings near the machine that brought them there, alongside with two new faces for Amanda, but two faces Mabel could not have been more than happy to see at this time "Here...?"

Mabel instantly blew up to a loud squeal and charges on to her best friends "Wendy! Clay! You two are sights for sore eyes!" as she takes the two of them down on a long and emotion-filled embrace. Amanda walked up to a still stunned Caspar, thinking that the whole universe shifting thing had managed to break him. "Everything alright there little bro?" Caspar just sighs and looks back to his sister "Well... I've faced countless numbers of stuff in my whole experiment thingy, but this..." he stops down to absorb the moment around him, watching the newly-met twins now back with their best friends "This is a whole new thing, and I'll try everything to get them back to where they were coming from" seeing the determination in his eyes, Amanda just smiles and place a hand on his shaking shoulders "I know you would, just don't take everything to intense... I don't want you to resort back to that state again..."

Caspar didn't seem to acknowledge what she is saying, he asks curiously "Which "state" is it that you're talking about right now?" with a shiver in her mind, she recalls back on the story she told to Mabel "Remember the time that you stood up to the bullies?" that alone was enough to trigger his mind, he smiles understandingly "Relax, that part of me is one in a billion to be brought up again..." Amanda smiles at him, to then be seized up by the twins. "Alright, now that we've got all this reunion thing going up, I want to introduce you two to these two from "our" universe!" Caspar looks up to the newcomers standing right in front of him, and waves a friendly hand towards them.

Dipper stood forward between them, and clears his throat "Now Amanda and Caspar, I would like you both to meet this man right here, his name is Clay!" the aforementioned man steps forward and gave them a grateful look "Thanks for keeping an eye on these two when they came by! I wouldn't dare to think what would happen if we lost these guys..." he playfully ruffles Dipper's brown messy hair and gave his dropped cap back. Dipper then continued on towards the lanky redhead waiting for her turn to be introduced "Now this girl right here is named Wendy, she's been our longtime best friend and also with my every luck happens to be my-" "GIRLFRIEND! Aren't they a complete match!? God I swear they look so cute together!" Mabel squeals in cutting her brother's introductory. That statement left the two teens re-examining the said couple, Amanda to be the one way more surprised. "Hold up! You two are like... dating?"

Wendy can't help but blushes at the "D" word, but gives a confident nod "Yup... the world can sometimes throw some insane stuff to you.." looking back to her partner that's also having a beet-red cheek. Amanda looks back to her brother with a confused, yet amused look of the revelation. Caspar just took one joking step back with both his hand raised up "This is out of my league of things to deal with it..." Clay just folds his arm "Tell me about it... one time these two were playing around a haunted convenient as best friends and the next day they were like Valentine lovers let loose for the summer..." Caspar takes a laugh on the statement as the couple took one playful punch each towards the laughing man. Then it occurred to the laughing teen "Wait, from what I can see here... you seem like in an older age, uuh Wendy?"

The redhead just laughs and restates her sentences "Yeah, what I mean by throwing insane stuff is that I'm dating someone three years younger than myself, but believe me it doesn't feel like that with a dude like this.." she rubs Dipper's head in a caring fashion and points out to Clay "Plus having your cousin being best friends with the guy doesn't make it feel any less weird" Caspar looks towards Clay and the man just shrugs his shoulders "As she said dude... insane stuff.." the teen then can only emptily gaze to the three of them, with Amanda summing it up "Total awkwardness confirmed..."

Mabel then suddenly waves her hand frantically "God I hate to be the moment breaker kind of person, but to ask you two, how are gonna go back to our universe if you two are here?" her question was seemingly out of words, when a different voice suddenly rings out "I'm still working on that dear Mabel..." Mabel then was caught off guard to hear the voice of her Grunkle Ford and quickly checks around just to find him nowhere around "Grunkle Ford where are you!?" realizing the source, Clay pulls out the inter-dimensional connector from his pocket and shows it to the twins "He's talking from this thing..." Dipper and Mabel piped out excitedly to find a way to communicate back "Hey Grunkle Ford! No need to worry about us right now, we're ok!" they were able to catch a silent sigh from their Grunkle "Glad you both are- Hey wait a minute!" the voice then changes into a more scruffy and rough yet familiar voice "Kids! I don't know what my brother got you all into, but we'll find a way to get you all back here in one piece! Or two.." the kids chuckles at the joke while Ford takes the receiver away from his twin.

"Ok, you two, I'm going to need you both to listen carefully! This is the plan that we are going to try and pull off. First of all, you two need to pinpoint a place to mark in order for the void hole to show up and transfer you both back here! But I strongly advise you two to not pinpoint the position where you both came out from! If not then-" Ford stops as another voice not from his place seems to cut in "It'll cause a singularity and eventually suck in and destroy the place around…" the five people looked back towards the source of the voice to find Caspar standing casually after explaining the facts. Amanda excuses her little brother "Sorry, it's sort of like his behavior to just stick his nose at a scientific explanation" rather than being irritated, Ford actually seems a bit surprised and impressed "I wouldn't mind a single bit, in fact if he doesn't mind, what's his name?" Amanda then introduces herself and her brother and how they manage to find the twins at the fair. Ford then made his decision "Alright then Caspar, since you seem like someone who knows a lot about these void and space time, I will entrust you to monitor the void waves and signal an entrance opening when one will occur! That way it I can connect each gateway to one another and make a way back home for them!" the twins looks expectantly towards their new friend, who had his hand rubbing his chin in thoughts, and just calmly nods "I'll try my very best!" although deep inside he's already pretty excited to have a science project involving on saving people's live for the first time ever.

Ford then gathers his hand in relief as a bit of the burden on his shoulders loosen up, but then another problem seem to pop up on his mind "Now the only remaining problem is to find the appropriate pinpoint to have the void appear..." they all then thought about it, but since no know how this thing works apart from Ford and Caspar, the other five can only stare at the him as he's thinking of a way, until his face lit up. "I think I know a place to do that..." he then looks back towards his sister who simply puts a curious expression "Where is this place?" he then recalls a memory of an experiment he once conducted "Remember that anti-matter transporter that I once tried to test back at the house lab?" Amanda nods and shivers on the thought of ever experiencing it again "That machine practically sucked in all the dust in the house that it became super clean, but I had to face a full week of sneezes and coughing" Caspar just chuckles at his sister's remark "Well that was unaccounted for, but if I'm able to revert the antimatter's vacuum drive, then it should be able to create a void time hole and create a passageway for these two to go through"

But then Caspar turns back to his sister once more "But I can't do it unless she agrees on this plan..." Amanda looks back at him, grateful for the fact that her brother considers her feelings in every each project that he does. "Hey I want to get these two munchkins back so they can continue on those crazy adventures and get back to their parents... so do what you need to do little bro!" Caspar nodded back to her agreement and looks back reassuringly to the four wide-grinning people "Alright then the plan is quietly set for going!" Ford then gave them a small note "A small notice to you though, the void seems to be in its inactive state, and this is where the plan would be kind of complicated... because based on my calculations, the void won't be active until the next two days so you guys would have to find a place to stay up for those two days..." Amanda then came near the receiver "Consider that done, Mr uhhh..." Ford then remembered that he hadn't introduced himself "Oh pardon me, the name is Ford, Ford Pines..." then Grunkle Stan interrupted in "And I'm Stan, Stan Pines! You better keep an eye on those two missy or else-" Ford pushed his brother away form the receiver and can only sigh a bit embarrassed "Pardon my brother he really isn't the guy for introducing himself, or even anyone in general..." Amanda just waves away the apologizing part "Pssh no worries Mr. Pines, I'll get them comfy in no time!"

Ford heaved a sigh of relief "Thank you for your assistance, Amanda... I owe you one" Amanda then smiles "Don't be, I'm glad that we found these two, both of them are really cute! We found new friends as an added bonus!" the tension lowers as Ford let's a chuckle out "Alright then, you all better stay safe until then... Boys! I'm counting on you all to keep the girls safe!" Dipper smiled to his great uncle's small warning "No worries Grunkle Ford! We got everything-" he was cut by a silent "Ahem" from his teenage girlfriend who had a look of _you forgot something_. Dipper then realizes what she meant and laughs "Ahaha, no worries Grunkle Ford, besides we got Wendy to take care of us!" Wendy chuckles a bit alongside with Ford on his nephew's remark "Of course Wendy, you too take care of the boys! Includes you two as well!" Wendy, Mabel, and Amanda shared a slick look and looks at the three men standing right in front of them, who all let's out a small and silent groan.

"You know, the last thing I would want to have in this situation is to have my sister in charge..." Caspar moans out, while Dipper and Clay just nods agreeing-ly "Yeah the last time Mabel was in charge of something, she practically almost tore the whole place down..." the protest kept flowing, this time coming form Clay "Yup, and to wrap it all up, we got Wendy, who's a bit... harsh.." the three girls snorted and Mabel just raised her hand "As Grunkle Ford has said, we must keep an eye on you three, so stop the quacking and let's get moving!" Wendy and Amanda folds their arms and nods with a huff, which was enough to set the boys down. A defeated Caspar then just say "Alright then, follow me up to the car..." the three girls laugh triumphantly while the boys thought the exact same thing, _This gonna be a long night..._

As they walked down the road back to the parking lot, a figure spies on them secretly behind the walls. Making sure that he is unseen by the gang.

He clasps his hand together, and lets out a shrill laughter "Now that Standford is no longer in the same dimension as them, this will be kids work! Or my name wouldn't be Bill Cipher..."

The dream demon then floats away, following his targets to their next site.


	6. Arrived

"Alright enter right in!" Amanda says with excitement. Allowing her guests to enter in their house, all but the three men who's still standing outside. Dipper and Clay decided to show some sign of gratitude to their host. "Hey Caspar, thanks for letting us crash in... I appreciate it a whole bunch" Clay scratching the back of his head in a bit of a guilty feeling, Dipper was next to get a word in "Yeah dude, if you and your sister are not here I honestly don't know what I'll do.." Caspar places a calming hand on his shoulder, with a smile on his face "Don't mention it dude, you can stay here as long as you all need to get back to your real world!" Dipper and Clay was surprised by his statement, noticing that his face stays at the same state of his easy going behavior, which shows his willingness to let them stay. But they feel it wasn't right and they'll just become trouble if they stay there for long.

"But are you sure? Like we really don't want trouble for you by us staying..." Caspar's eyes looked back inside the house, with his smile changing to a caring one. He replies to Clay's question "Y'know, with you all staying here, you're doing me a favor as well" the two were confused of what he was talking about, but once they trace where his eyes are staring at, they immediately notice the point. They watch as the three girls inside have fun talking together while looking around the house, seemingly to completely forget the fact that they are in a different other world. The two turned back towards Caspar, who had a caring and loving expression on his face as he watches his sister goofing around "To be quite honest with you both, I've never seen her look and act so extremely happy like that, never before in my life... so I guess it's kinda a good thing that we all meet, in a way that is"

Dipper couldn't help but puts up a smile. Relieved that Mabel and Wendy seems to cooping with the situation just about fine. They were still relaxing to the fact that they have a bit of a burden toppled out of their shoulders, until Mabel squeals out "Hey Dipper! Get your butt inside this place, it's amazing!" the three shared a look and laughs to her sentences "Alright then, I'm comin in..." as soon as he came in, he felt a warm heat surging through his body. He looks down to see that he's standing on a technology-looking carpet, reminding him of the one his Grunkle Ford kept on his room, the one that forced him and Mabel to switch bodies around. "What kind of carpet is this?" the pre-teen asks as he examines the carpet. Amanda came over with a grin on her face "This is specially made by Caspar! A carpet with heat sensor pads, giving anyone who enters this place a literal warm welcome! He made quite a few kind of these things, even he sold some for some really good price to other rich people! But not only for rich guys, some government people had request him and my father to collaborate and make some more of these diverse engineering stuff for their needs!"

The two were astonished by this revelation, apparently the friend they met wasn't just only any friend, he's a scientist that sometimes works on stuff that the government requested him to do and gets a hefty sum in return. "So practically he's a government scientist?" Amanda seems to show a bit of a dislike attitude in mention of that term "Indirectly.. kinda yeah, but I view him as someone who just wants to create a better and brighter future for the world!" she smiles towards her brother that are talking around with the two girls about the place, until he looked towards their way "Hey you two! I'll guide you guys through this place, so stick behind!"

They walked up behind him with faces of both confusion and amazement. Apparently, due to the combined revenue from Caspar and his dad's job which is not at all small in numbers, the Griving family lived a pretty live with a big house full of rooms and stuff for fun, and also for utility purposes. The first stop for their tour is the room of the Griving couple. The five tourists stared at the fancy wooden door, with an old-style model engraving to it. Amanda then raises her hand "This is dad's and mom's room, but we're not gonna check out the inside cause my mom would probably kill us for letting some friends check it out" she followed with a casual giggle considering the joking yet a bit threatening fact that she just pointed out.

"Moving on! Next stop is my room!" soon they arrived at a room, seemingly filled with stuff perfectly organized on shelves, one desk, and also some boxes. All brightly colored, with the bright moonlight shining right into the room. The first thing that Clay noticed is a very well nurtured guitar sitting at the edge of the room. He walked up to it, and bends down to get a closer look at it "You got a nice little one right here" Amanda looked towards Clay and smiles enthusiastically "Ooh, you play that beauty?" Clay picks up the guitar with an admiring whistle "Mind if I try her out?" he smiles as he tries out a few notes, while Amanda walked up to him with an excited stature "Knock yourself out!" he then readjusts his sitting position while in the process he manages to spot a poster in the room showcasing country-rock star John Mayer, hitting him with an idea of what to play.

He starts playing, which causes Amanda to feel like she just wants to shriek with joy and pure excitement as she recognizes the melody that he is starting to play. "You know how to play "In Your Atmosphere"?" one of John Mayer's song. Clay starts singing:

 _"I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore"_

 _"I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore_  
 _I don't know what its like to land and not race through your door_  
 _I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore"_

 _"I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore_  
 _I'm not sure that I really ever could_  
 _Hold on to your hotel key in your bedroom neighborhood_  
 _Me sleep-walkin in Hollywood"_

 _"I'm gonna steer clear_  
 _I'd burn up in your atmosphere_  
 _I'm gonna steer clear_  
 _Cause I'd die if I saw you_  
 _I'd die if I didn't see you there_  
 _So I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore"_

"OOOOH MI GOSSSHH!" Amanda could barely contain herself as Clay finishes playing a piece of the song, he placed down the guitar on his lap and asks to the squealing girl in front him "How long have you been playin?" Caspar then had to hold both of her arms firmly before she finally snaps back in to reality "I literally have to do that every single time she's about to full crazy fan girl mode" Dipper barely held back his laughter while taking a sneaky look towards his twin sister, which she seems to notice and puts a semi-annoyed glare towards him "What!?"

"Nothing, this just literally every time you see a potential summer "romance" target, you get all sticky and stuff and squeal around like you've just won a lottery price!" Mabel just fluffs her hair and waves a finger towards him "Summer romances _are_ lottery prices! They're just as rare and unpredictable as it gets!" Clay then decided to slip in "Besides isn't this exactly how you acted around Wendy before you two actually get together?" that statement turns Dipper's face red as freshly cooked lobster, him anxiously twiddling his finger around while stuttering out a few words "W-well, y-yeah b-buut it's a-" his voice had been cut with a playful hand hauled across his shoulders with a fist rubbing his head around "And I'm totally fine with this little dudes weird shenanigans! It's pretty cute anyway..." Dipper blushes even more listening to his redhead girlfriends sweet remark, accompanied with a hearty laugh from the rest of the gang.

Caspar smiles after viewing the atmosphere of the room, happy to see everyone else happy. He then stood up and stretched a bit "Alright then, y'all ready to check out my hold up?"

* * *

YAS, IM NOT DEAD HAHA


	7. Tour of Duty

"Alright now, don't be extremely touchy with all the stuff I have around!" Caspar reminds as the excited twins burst in to the room. They were astonished by the view that they get, as their surroundings are featured by extremely high tech devices running with lights flashing ever so often that it sort of reminds Dipper to that sort of a traffic light. "Wow what kind of stuff do you keep inside this place?" Clay remarks as he observes a few perpetual motion machines on the working. Caspar chuckles and replies "Y'know… all this is really nothing compared to my basement lab!" Dipper's eyes widen at the word lab, and he instantly came up to the teen as if he's a dog looking for a treat from his owner "Can you please show me your lab?!"

Clay smirks at Dipper's reaction "Here goes the full nerdy Dipper again, make sure you get a hold on of him when he starts to spaz around and everything, if you let him get away then it wouldn't end well for both him and your lab!" Dipper turns beet red in embarrassment "I don't spaz around or do something like that! Pretty sure I can keep my cool just fine!" all his words proves to be a blank statement as they descended into the young scientist's underground lab, Dipper lost sight of who he was and just began rummaging through all the machineries that is wired around the particularly huge lab. Clay just sighs and turns to Caspar "I told you, keep an eye on him" which was replied with an awkward back of the head rub.

Dipper felt like he was in a heaven of science as he spots multiple lines of laser arrays as a security system to a single portal like device encased right in the middle of it. Caspar walked up right to it and pulled the others towards the machine "This machine right here might the one that can get you guys back towards your universe! I'm not certain of the calculations but the chances are pretty well for it to succeed" the sound of the inter-dimensional connector activating was heard, with the familiar voice of Grunkle Ford filling in the space "Hold on young man, mind telling me your portal's direct frequency? I might be able to get a straight connection to it!" Caspar checks out his device for a bit and gives out a series of numbers to the connector, with Ford punching in the numbers to his custom machine on the other side of the portal.

Ford wasn't expecting much which was matched with the error sound that his computer screen brought up. Little did they know, within the effort of connecting the two universes together, a certain red portal popped up on a plain dimension of grayscale. A shining creature in the shape of a triangle floats over to the portal, and laughs and spine chilling one. "Now Sixer, you've made quite the mistake here…"

Stan was anxious to hear the result that his twin brother has for him, which apparently wasn't one that he would prefer to hear. Ford came to him seemingly deep in thoughts "I can't seem to make a universal connector from this universe to the one that they're currently are all in…" Stan still gives out a sigh although he knew how small the chances are for it to connect in just one try. "Anything else that you can do or at least try Poindexter?" Ford can only grimly shake his head to Stan's question "The algorithms are too risky and complicated to give it a try now…" Stan raises his hand "Ok, remember to speak English when you're talking to me! You know that only sweaty boy understands your language?"

The two froze at the sound of an enormous laughter, one that even manages to wake Soos up. "I can help you understand Stanley Pines…" floating out through the void, is the dream demon himself, Bill Cipher. His appearance boiled the elder Pines twins veins, Stan was first to retort "What are you doing here you no good dorito shaped mind stalker!" Bill faked an impression and note of being hurt "Oh how could you say that to me Stan? I did try to end the world, or kill both you're grandnephews but no need to be extremely rude!" Soos is the only one that seemed to be reacting to this situation normally "Hey it's that triangle dude, pretty sure I've seen him in like a junk food wrapper or something…"

Stan and Ford moves back "Now is not the really the time to be looking down on this Soos!" they watch as Bill looks around the small facility that they had setup "Seems like you two old timers are trying to get the others out of that little dimension playhouse that they are playing in?" Ford stiffens at his statement "How do you know about that!?"

Ford felt a little bit stupid to ask that question and braces himself for one of Bill's typical answer "Well you know Sixer… I AM a creature that knows it all! So I don't find the point of your question there" the two Stan's stood up and prepares to face the dream demons their selves "We won't let you go anywhere near those four, we'll make sure you never step out of this plain!" Bill rubbed his hands together and gave a menacing stare towards all the three people that are looking to cause havoc with him.

Everyone went into gear, Soos held up a supposedly useful hammer, Ford held up his inter-dimension weapon while Stan prepares his hard golden knuckles. Bill was actually surprised to find them willing to fight him once again after what he did two years ago, _They should've known my true power by now… Foolish meat bags_ he lit up his hands with his trademark blue flames, causing the three people to take a step back "Haha, what's wrong with the enthusiasm? It went out in a split! Guess it's time to have some…" his eye grew to a larger size with a dark shade of red accustomed to it "Real fun shall we?" Ford went into worry but had a reassuring slap on his back, by none other than his twin brother Stan who had a determined grin "Let's show em' what we got ey Poindexter?" Ford smiles and nods determined towards his twin "Let's go! Soos you're ready for a ride?" Soos touched the tip of his hat and smiles "Always do and always will Mr. Pines!" the three roared and charged towards Bill with a mighty leap, causing a blinding flash of light to emit in the area.

A sudden spike takes the attention of Caspar to take a look at his portal stabilization sensor, which showed a sudden huge spike that instantly went down. "Huh, it never did something like this…" Dipper heard him say, which made his curious enough to take a peek on what he is looking at "What's never did something?" Caspar showed the young detective the monitor that was displaying sudden spike that seemed to have entered in the detections range. Dipper himself became intrigued by what the screen was displaying, he decided to try and consult Grunkle Ford. He picked up the radio device and began speaking "Great Uncle Ford? There's something here that I would to ask a question about…" he waited for an answer but only got statics in return.

 _Maybe the signal is having a bad reception…_ he puts down the radio and went back towards Caspar, who instantly asks him "Got any lead from that uncle of yours?" Dipper replied with a bit of a worried tone "The signal is not in the state for communication right now…" Caspar himself was a bit surprised by his statement "Really? That's weird… I just upgraded the connection levels to go a bit higher with my new signal strength enhancer, that thing should have no problems right now" Dipper also had a troubling feeling inside, but decided to shrug it off "Maybe the dimensions are going a bit twisted right now! Probably just some heavy interference"

In all of his heart honesty, Caspar felt that there was really a problem either occurring here, or occurring on the other side. _The new enhancer shouldn't be having problems right now… Gotta watch out in case something goes weird_ , he decided that he would get a check up on that while he goes guiding Dipper towards other stuff in his lab.

Meanwhile on the ground floor, Amanda was having a nice chat time with Mabel and Clay. Mabel couldn't help but feel astonished of how the big the house is, and the various interesting items that is spread all over it. The pool, their living room, even the rooms in general felt much more lively than any normal house is. Clay decided to show a bit of gratitude as he received a cup of steaming hot coffee from Amanda after a pretty tiring day "Thanks for letting us stay for the night, I owe you one heavily…" the girl just waves off his half-apologizing statement "Relax dude, like really you guys can stay for as long as you need! No need to sound so sorrow" Wendy then notices Clay's very much worried face and gives a comforting pat in the back "Hey tree hugger, things will be smooth I can guarantee you that!" Amanda just watches concerned as the man sitting between her and Wendy still couldn't seem to show any sign of tension release.

Wendy decided to consult Amanda on her cousin's situation "Dude, why not go checking up on little miss enthusiast?" Clay went back to his senses although not fully, and stood up "Yeah, gotta make sure she doesn't turn the place to an art class" the two girls chuckles at his statement, with Amanda saying "I wouldn't mind it if this was my house! But cleaning this whole place alone can be totally rough" Clay smiles and brings his cup of coffee with him and began his search for the bubbly adventurist.

After his disappearance from the corners of the hall, Wendy began her talk with Amanda "Hey I gotta talk to you about… him" Amanda realizes who she was mentioning and took a stool and sat prepared "I'm all ears!" Wendy took a deep breath before explaining the whole situation "Y'know, he usually acts as like the big bro of this whole pack? Get my drift?"

"Yeah, I can totally see that! He cares for the three of ya all like you guys are his little bros and girls" Wendy smiled at her replies and continues "Well I am his actual cousin, but the two of the others are like his closest friends ever! Right now his mind is probably mashed up to grains just thinking about how to get back to our proper universe. That's why he's kinda acting low right now…" Wendy stops after gripping at her cup a bit harder, holding in her tears. Just right at that moment, Dipper came through the door to the kitchen "Hey Amanda, Caspar's asking for some- Whoa Wendy you ok there?" the pre-teen took a seat beside his redhead lover and holds her hand worriedly.

Amanda felt the need to explain the situation to the confused pre-teen "She's worrying about her cousin" Dipper's ears perks up and his face shows a pang of realization "Oooh, yeah. I can't even try to think of what the big guy is thinking of right now." Wendy sniffles a bit before regaining her composure "Pretty sure he's all torn up inside just worrying about us…" they were having an uncomfortable silence up until another person went bursting through the door, which turns out to be Mabel with surprisingly no Clay with her. _Now where did that guy go?_ Wendy thought as Mabel began showcasing her new glitter covered sweater "Voila! My new masterpiece of a sweater! Whaddya guys think?"

Dipper couldn't even take a quick glance to the sweater do to its enhanced brightness "What are you a disco ball Mabel?" his twin just twirls around "With this bubby on I might as well be!" Wendy had the same judgment as her boy, but a different question "Where did you get all those glitters?" Mabel grins widely "I have my ways…" while coughing out glitter dust. While the two are practically blinded by her sweater, Amanda was awe-struck by her little new friend's design "You knitted a sweater in like under thirty minutes! How is it that you're able do that?!" Mabel puffs her chest in pride "Nothing is impossible for the greatest arts and crafts master!"

While the four were having chitter chatters in the kitchen, Clay had a relaxation period while he stood outside, looking at the grand backyard of the Griving's household, contemplating on the situation that he's in right now. In the midst of his thought, he heard the opening creak of the backyard door and turns around, to find Caspar who is equally surprised to find someone outside at the night hours. "Well I didn't expect to find anyone out here…" Clay rubs the back of his head awkwardly "Y-yeah, kind of the same here" Caspar walks over with what appears to be a cup of tea in his hand, and leans down on the yard railings, enjoying the cold yet relaxing breeze of the nighttime.

Clay did the exact same thing, except with that he had a huge cloud over his mind. "Nice feel isn't it?" a bit caught off guard with the question, Clay turns hastily towards the teen's direction that had a relaxed face, just enjoying the breeze. "Yeah it's relaxing enough…" he leans back onto the railing to continue relaxing, when Caspar suddenly says "Don't pressure yourself too much, dude! Things ought to be shining lately, with my portal working and that old man's magic pulse creator optimizing, things should go peachy!" Clay still couldn't seem to be any less tense "It's just… I'm pretty worried about the rest y'know? Also with the fact that we're kind of troubling you and your sister-" he felt a firm hand on his shoulders and turns to find Caspar looking sternly to his eyes.

"Look, I can tell that you're really worried which is not something that I won't even think about preventing you from doing so. But, what you need to know is that everything will be fine, but it won't be if you keep on being in this state of misery! Trust me, you're a very capable person dude, if anything those three would be the last people you would give everything up for!" Clay still had doubts lingering in his mind "Maybe not the very last but yeah, but anyways, how can I possible take them back when I can't even guarantee their survival? Besides it's not like I'm capable of pulling out every move there is to keep them safe…"

"You do, I know you have" Caspar said confidently while sipping his tea calmly. "How can you tell? We barely know each for less than a day" Caspar smiles and says "That's why! You showed such massive great care for them that within less than a span of a day, I can tell that you're the person they rely most on! And I'm sure that you're not gonna let them down on that department right?" his statement creates a massive pang of acceptance from Clay. He thought about all the time he had been together with the twins, alongside his cousin and his co-workers from the Mystery Shack. He smiles knowing that he has finally gotten through his slump, something Caspar also notices and gives a smile to.

Clay smiled and this time placed a hand on his new friend's shoulder which made him turn curiously as Clay says "From here I can tell that you're a great a brother" Caspar smiles and looks forward, letting the wind caress his skin smoothly "Sure hope that's the case buddy…" both of them enjoyed the breeze but was unfortunately short-lived as Mabel came racing through the door of the balcony, panting and catching her breath. Clay instantly turns around and went over to the exasperated pre-teen "You alright there Mabes?" Mabel's eyes quickly shot up and grabs Clay's sleeve "Both of you hurry! Broseph needs help with whatever is happening to that 'Back to the Future' machine thingy!"

Caspar immediately turns around and went running off with Mabel and Clay following behind. While downstairs Dipper, Wendy, and Amanda had been trying to settle the flux machine to no avail, they were very much relieved as the two men of the group had arrived on the scene. "Caspar! Clay! We had no idea what just happened but it started to fluctuate uncontrollably!" Caspar ran forth to the machine while Clay pulled Dipper back and ensures his safety alongside the others. "You all stay back alright!? Don't come near it before me and Caspar give the clear!

Dipper nods in representative of the rest of the pack, while Clay nods back and runs forward to Caspar's location. As he stabilizes his ground, he held Caspar's shoulder and asks worryingly "What the heck is happening here?!" Caspar had to admit within his gut that he is extremely worried of what is happening in front of him and he had no idea of what is happening at the moment. "The flux machine has suddenly went overdrive, something big is disrupting its natural order and I'm not really sure of what's happening right now…" Clay can only watch as he watches Caspar typing away on his computer screen and watch as the flux barometer still fluctuates as if it was a light ball being shaken around inside a box.

Little did any of them noticed that the room is slowly turning into a shade of light grey as the machine grew even more spastic and became more unpredictable. Suddenly, a massive force completely sent the flux barometer to shambles and the flux core in front of them to glow in a bright shade of white. Caspar and Clay instantly ran back towards the others and each made sure that the rest are secured behind them as Caspar shouts out "Prepare yourselves!" they all took a ducking position and closes in to each other as the huge force began to pile up. While the explosion charges up, Caspar manages to set his object gravitation configuration to have its force in full power in order to hold the object around him from falling.

A bright white light envelops them as the flux machine went into full capacity, rendering them unable to keep steady and all of them to fall unconsciously. Before he blinds out, Dipper manages to catch a voice from the inter-dimension device that connected him and his Grunkle Ford. A distraught voice can be heard from it "Dipper!? Dipper are you there!? You have to warn the others! He's coming for you all! Bi-" Dipper passes out before he catches the last sentences with a single thought in his mind, _Who is B?_ "

* * *

 **CHECK OUT THE POLE AT MY PROFILE REGARDING THIS FIC AND ANOTHER ONE OF MY OWN! THXXXX**


End file.
